Holding on Past Forever
by Emika
Summary: This happens a little before Endless Waltz I figure because they still have their Gundams. A mission of investagation of a far colony turns for the worst for Trowa, will things ever be right again? (Okay it's cheesy intro but I'm tired so R&R please!)


Title: Holding on Past Forever  
Part 1: In my arms  
Email: Chibibunny_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Yes my friends it is true! The fanfiction crazed rabbit is back and kickin and has finally gotten off her bum and wrote a fic! However I am unsure of if this story is as good as you say the others were so I have my fingers crossed. Please Read&Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the character yada yada. However The character Ryune Safala and this story line is mine. Wow I own something I feel special.  
(From Trowa Barton's P.O.V.)  
  
It was on our way back to Earth when I was laying on my bed in my quarters, feeling lifeless. My throat was sore and no limb within me had will to move. I remember hardly ever crying in this pathetic thing I called my life yet now my eyes seemed to tear constantly. A yearning inside me wished that the ship would crash so God could put me out of my misery. I wasn't always like this, so emotionally negative. There used to be a time when people would of thought that I was incapable of emotion and just recently...when my life was somewhat normal. I sighed, the repressed yet haunting memory still playing continuously in my mind.   
~*~  
It had started as just an order from the usual. We were to investigate the distant space colony 39217. I was sitting in the ship on the way to it, playing a friendly game of chess with Duo. I was feeling smug, the poor guy didn't even have a chance.   
Duo was frustrated, the guy kept propping up his chin with a hand and alternating. "Hmmm..." He was trying to act calm, intimidate me and fool me into messing up. It wasn't working. He moved his king.  
I smiled inwardly. "Check." I expertly placed my white queen. Then watched the expression on Duo's face change swiftly. This was fun. This was dang fun. I felt a soft pressure on my right shoulder, a hand was massaging it gently.  
"Hey..." A familiar and very welcome voice whispered in my ear. Ryune hugged me from behind, looking over my shoulder. "Who's winning?"  
I smiled, content at having her arms around me. "I am..." I was to say the least feeling very pleased with myself. I was winning a game and had the arms of the woman I loved wrapped around me. I was always more competitive with Ryune around, small attempts to impress her somewhat.  
Ryune suddenly smiled at the chess board. A strange smile that made me uncomfortable. "May I?" She asked Duo, grinning braodly now.  
Duo shrugged. "Sure...I can't bear to watch another defeat." He sighed.  
Ryune then did something that caught me off guard. I'm not sure what she did but it caused the word "checkmate" to pass her lips.   
I stared at the chess board in disbelief. "I-I lost? How is that possible?"  
She kissed my cheek. "Just takes a little observation from a clear point of view."  
I was stunned. My own girlfriend has just ever so willingly, popped my growing ego. I looked at Duo who was laughing hysterically at me. Annoyed, I stood up and walked off towards my room.  
"Trowa..." Ryune was walking after me but I paid her no heed. So I was acting immature. I sat in my room on my bed, my arms folded.  
Ryune had walked in after me and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She had always amazed me. She was naive to the desires I often felt around her. Every innocent gesture every glance at me could drive me insane and she would be oblivious to it. It amazed me how just seeing her standing there in the dim light could be so innocent yet seductive and alluring.  
Since I never answered her she advanced, slowly. I didn't look up but I could feel her warmth as she sat beside me. I remembered when I was younger and such things would make me shy towards her, but even then I knew I couldn't resist her for long. "Trowa..." She whispered softly, determined to get me to talk to her. "Trowa this is stupid, it was just a game." I could feel her arms wrap around my torso, and her warm breath on my neck.  
I was melting, fast but I wasn't about to give up my wounded solider act. No, not yet. I was going to push her further. Again I didn't answer. Of course she was right. I knew very well I was acting stupid, but pleasure kept me quiet.  
Ryune sighed, exasperated with me. She nuzzled my shoulder, her arms releasing my torso and slid around my shoulders. "I feel like I'm talking to a wall...at least move, shake your head, nod...react!" She was getting frustrated.  
I grinned, sly thoughts seeping into my brain. "If you insist." With that I turned, my arms encircling her waist, pulling her towards me as my lips pressed down on hers. I could tell it was something she hadn't expected because I could feel her jump slightly and her gasp softly. My eyes had closed as I wrapped her in my passionate embrace, having no intention of ever letting go of my angel. I laid back onto the soft mattress of my bed, pulling her down beside me. I stroked the back of her head, prodding her mouth to open, demanding she answer me.  
It was slow, possibly reluctant did she finally return the hot kisses and I felt my self on the brink of madness. Her arms had wrapped around my neck, as she pressed against me and I marveled at the way it felt.   
When we had at last broken apart she was smiling at me, an action I couldn't return, I was too weak from my own delirious pleasure, I was drunk on it. I was completely content, because this is where I belonged, in the arms of an angel.  
Ryune was smiling at me, she propped her chin up with a hand. "That wasn't what I had in mind." She reached out slightly and caressed my cheek gently.  
I grinned openly, a hand resting , rather possessively, on the side of her bare middle. "Admit it, you enjoyed it."  
She smiled again and raised an eyebrow. "I never said I didn't.." She was about to sit up but I stopped her, looking at her very seriously. I watched the confusion wash over her beautiful face, exactly as it had the day I first kissed her. My hand slid up til it was where her shirt met her bare stomach. Teasingly a glided a thumb under her shirt, amazed at how soft her skin was. I moved in slowly before kissing her one last time, a soft slow kiss.  
Her eyes closed, I could feel the soft lashes brush against my cheek. We broke apart and I stood, helping her up as Heero's voice blared over the com. "All pilots report to their gundams."  
Ryune looked at me and I shrugged, sighing to myself. "He always has to interupt when things get good." I laughed, holding onto Ryune's hand.  
  
Ryune looked time a last time before climbing into the Ryu. I sighed and sat in Heavyarms, annoyed at the world in general. It seemed more than ever we were spending less time together. I sighed.   
Things went smoothly, at first. We landed on the colony without detection, somehow. I saw Ryune had already climbed from her gundam and I walked over to her.  
Ryune seemed passive, her eyes holding no emotion, and if they did, I couldnt read it. The expression turned to confusion as the other pilots joined us. "It's deserted..." She mumbled softly, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Like a desolate plain..." I've always found Ryune's occasional commanding presence amusing at times but now it made me uneasy. "We'll split up into pairs..." Ryune said decisively.   
Everyone nodded in agreement. I went with Ryune, Heero went with Duo and Wufei went with Quatre. At first we were just walking alongside eachother. Ryune's eyes scanned everything, even the ground, desperate for a clue. We walked out into an open area.   
"It just doesn't add up..." I murmured.   
Ryune was listening to me. At first I thought she was looking at me but from her expression I realized she was gazing past me. I turned slowly.   
A gun was pointed at us. A child held it, pointing at us with a blank expression. She advanced towards us, her eyes sending a strange shiver down my spine.  
I was unsure of what to do. Had it been an adult, I would of knocked them to the floor. I looked at Ryune for guidence but she had her eyes on the child.   
The girl slowly cocked the gun, pointing it at Ryune's head. I felt panic run through me.  
I saw the same panic fill Ryune's eyes, then as if noticing something, they narrowed in anger. She lashed out in a ducking position, swiping with her leg and knocking over the child. The kid didn't even flinch.   
Ryune drew her own gun and before i could do anything shot the child's head. We were sent flying back from an explosion.   
"What the?!" I looked at Ryune who had rolled into a crouch, still holding her finger on there pistol's trigger. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at her like one would yell to a psycotic.   
Ryune's eyes looked searchingly in front of us. "She was an android..." Her voice sounded somewhat surprised.   
I stood, helping her up. "How could you tell?"  
Ryune looked at me. "Her eyes, they looked so fake..." She laughed nervously, attempting to lighten the mood. "The rest was mainly a guess."  
I stared at her, my eyebrow raising. "It's not like you to just guess like that..."  
Ryune shrugged. "I know...weird what desperation can do to a person eh?" She squinted. "It seems our friend was not alone.   
As she spoke I followed her gaze. More androids, though these were not disguiesed at all. At least fiftly of them were advancing. "Crap..." I murmured, pulling my gun. I looked to the left down an alley, I saw the other pilots running this way, occasionally turning slightly to shoot something that was chasing them. More androids no doubt. I looked for Ryune in all this mess but I couldn't see her. My thoughts were interupted imediately as a few Androids tried shooting at me. I barely dodged. I shot a few down but they just kept coming.   
I looked to my side and relief flooded through me as I saw Ryune, fighting fiercly. She was encircled by Androids. They seemed to have a special interest in her and I tried running to her aid.   
Ryune couldn't hear me calling to her. She kicked sharply, her bullets having run out a long time ago. An Android's head was smacked of, landing on another, blowing them both to pieces.  
Something grabbed my arms, cold, hard metal. I looked around frantically.  
Heero shot the android that held me and I sent him a grateful look, he ackoledged me with a nod and we joined the other pilots.   
Heero held up something I recognized imediately and I nodded, rushing to Ryune. I ran into her and we slid through a small gap between the androids. I covered her with my body as protection as a I felt parts of the firey explosion burn slightly at my back.   
When the smoke had cleared I stood, helping Ryune to her feet.   
Ryune walked past me and picked up an Android head left from the debrie. Her eyes focused on something and widened. "Trowa-" She was cut off by a gun shot into the air.  
"DON'T MOVE!" A voice called.   
We looked up.  
A strange looking man in a lab coat was glaring at us. He was pointing his pistol at Ryune. "INSUFFERABLE CHILDREN! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH OUR PLANS! NOW YOU WILL DIE!"   
Walls raised, revealing more droids.   
The droids advanced and we all backed up slightly. Then we turned to run.   
As we passed the colony gate I heard Duo yelling to close it.   
I turned Ryune's teeth was gritted as she ran. I extended my arms to her and a loud shot filled the air as we embraced. I looked over at Heero who's gun was pulled.   
The gate came down with a crash and Duo cheered, hence it had closed before any androids had managed to pass.  
Ryune felt weak in my arms and I tightened my grip on her.   
Heero looked at us, then at his gun. "Everyone all right?" It was a question least expected to come from the 'perfect solider'.   
I nodded. "Why wouldn't we be?"  
Heero looked slightly worried and this made me uneasy. He was usually the most calm out of all of us. "That wasn't my gun."  
I had been so out of it, I hadn't noticed Ryune's breathing. It was heavy and She felt extremely limp in my arms. I wrapped my arms tigher around her when I felt something wet seep onto my hand. I laid Ryune on the ground, my eyes widening at the sight of my own hands. Blood stained.   
Ryune seemed to constantly wince, her breathing now nothing more than shuddered gasps. I knelt beside her in urgency. "Ryune..." I turned to the others. "Don't stand there, get help!"  
Ryune looked at me. Her eyes were filled with the knowledge of something I didn't want to accept. Something I could never accept.   
I leaned down slowly, caressing her cheek. "You're gonna be all right..." I murmured softly, brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face.   
Ryune shook her head. "Liar..." She murmured softly. Her chest rose and fell painfully. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. "I'm not going to make it." Her head tilted back, looking at the sky.   
"Don't say that." No. I wouldn't accept it. She couldn't, she could not leave me here. "You have to live, The Ryu needs you, this group needs you," My voice faltered, cracking. "*I* need you." I hugged her to me. I could feel the slowing of her heartbeat and practically ever ounce of life draining. "You can't-"  
Ryune rested her head on my shoulder. "Trowa..." I looked down at her." She smiled sadly at me, gently holding my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Let it go...." Her eyes closed and her grip loosened, growing limp.   
My eyes widened. "No.." I shook her. "Ryune! Don't let go. Fight it damnit!"   
A loud bang seemed to answer my newly acquired rage. The androids were braking down the wall as Quatre stated matter of factly straight after.   
I watched the pilots run back towards their gundams. Duo called back to me. "Trowa! Come on, it's gonna blow!" The pilot of the Deathscythe had set a bomb.  
I looked at Ryune's closed eyes and hugged her to me, her skin cold against mine. "Barton, leave the woman!" Wufei called rudely before entering his gundam. I kissed her gently one last time before gently setting her down and running back to HeavyArms.   
~*~  
I felt something inside me lurch as I watched the colony explode. Now I'm just a shell, nothing of what I used to be. I realize now that Ryune had been the only keeping me alive. This is the path I've been forced down and nothing, will ever make it right. I died that day...died, the moment Ryune left my arms because that's where she belonged and to me...that's where she'll always stay.  
~*~  
(Space Colony 39217, The surviving hull)  
  
An elderly man stood over a panel of countless buttons. "My it has been a long time hasn't it 5?" He walked over to a table where a shadowed form lay strapped to it, the body hooked up to life support. "You thought you had escaped me didn't you?" A sadistic smirk crossed his face. "It won't be long now...soon I will be able to gaze into those beautiful green eyes again..." 


End file.
